


The Roswell Files

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: German Pop Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: It's just another day in Germany when a spaceship falls down to Earth.





	The Roswell Files

The spaceship beeped and buzzed as alerts and sirens went off. This wasn't going well at all. Marsimoto's mission had been simple, or so it seemed. Fly to Earth and take over. But as soon as he had left Martian airspace, things had been going wrong for him. Now his spaceship was in a tailspin down to Earth, and this was totally the wrong area for him to be in. The ship spiralled down, and hit the ground with a thud. Marsimoto groaned and hoped that nothing important in the ship had broken. It sure seemed like it had though, since he couldn't get it started again. Looks like he'd have to get out and inspect it, and hope that none of the locals were in the area or had seen him.  
Meanwhile, German rapper Marteria was looking out across the water when he saw it. What appeared to be a spaceship, falling to the ground in the distance. It landed on top of a hill with a soft thud.  
"What the hell is that thing?" he thought to himself. It certainly wasn't a shooting star, and it was unlike any aircraft he had ever seen. He knew the area well, and the hill in question would only be a short drive away. The real decision was whether he actually wanted to go see what it was or not. Curiosity got the better of him, and soon he was on his way to the area to see what was going on. One thing was for sure, that thing wasn't supposed to be here.


End file.
